Mission Children
by Starlight Soul
Summary: They took the children from their beds and held a town hostage. They never expected the Gundam pilots to walk into the middle of a little town with big issues. Future Yaoi 1x2 3x4 5x?
1. Default Chapter

****

Authors Note: This is set during the series. This is Yaoi so if you don't like it don't read it. If you want to flame me, go right ahead but please include your e-mail so that I can respond. 

****

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing or the song "Umi" nor do I claim to. 

****

Warning: Yaoi at least hinted at more likely more than that ( I won't even know until I get there). Pairings… 1x2 3x4 5x? … Some very ooc places for all characters if you don't like it then leave ;P

****

Mission Children

" I wanna go home." Cried a little girl with long chestnut hair.

" I know little one but they won't let us." Replied an older girl with long dirty brown hair.

" I'm scared, I want my mommy." Sobbed another child.

" Melody, sing for them." Suggested a very dirty looking boy," It will make them feel better, make them forget about the guns."

The girl with long dirty brown hair picked up the little girl," Come over here everyone. Have the older kids each take a younger one. If they're related, keep them together. Dusty, they're not like us, they don't know how to survive. It's up to us to take care of them, get the gang together and tell them."

" What about the others, on the outside?" asked the boy.

" Tipsy and Scary can take care of themselves and the others. These kids can't." She took a deep breath," Come on little ones. Lay down. It's late and they made us walk a long way today." She took the little girl over and lay her down next to a little girl with pigtails," sleep close together and you'll stay warm." Melody sat down in the middle of the large group of children and began to sing,"

Umi Wa Hiroi na, ookii na,

Tsuki ga noborushi,

Higashizumu.

Umi ni ofune o ukabasete,

Yurete dokonode,

Tsuzukuyara.

Umi ni ofune o ukabasete,

Itte mitaina, yoso no kuni."

~*~~*~~*~~*~

Heero and Duo walked silently through the city. Everywhere they looked, it was quiet. As they passed the school, they found it empty. Thinking it may be a holiday, the two pilots made their way to the heart of the city but there were still no kids. 

" Something isn't right here Heero." Duo said under his breath," Where are all the kids? There aren't even any street kids."

" Let's go in here and try to find some answers, and something warm to eat." Replied Heero pointing at a diner.

The two boys made their way into the diner where all sound stopped. As they moved into the back corner, both door in clear sight, they watched as half the room left as quickly as possible. Heero and Duo exchanged grim looks as a pale, tear stained waitress came up to their table. She held two menus in her trembling hands.

" Is there anything I can get you?" She asked Shakily.

" Where are all the children?" asked Heero.

" Our soup, soup won't be ready for another hour or so but I bet you'll enjoy our ribs." She replied. Tears streamed down her cheeks but she continued without pause for protest," I'll bring you that coffee while you wait for your ribs."

The two stunned warriors watched in silence while she retreated," Heero?"

" Hn."

" Something isn't right here Heero. That woman is terrified. She wants to tell us something but is acting like the room is bugged."

" It is." Replied Heero taking out a pen and writing a note on the napkin.

:: Why are you afraid?::

" Here we are, chef just pulled them off the grill. I'll get your coffee then take my break right here if it's okay with you." Shook the waitress as she picked up the note. Taking the note with her, she went to get their coffee and wrote her reply. Placing their coffee before them, the waitress sat down at the small table across from the booth, her hands trembled uncontrollably as she handed Heero the napkin with her reply and a picture of three children.

:: Oz soldiers came early this morning and took the children from their beds. All of the kids, ages five to seventeen. They even hunted down the street kids although a few escaped. They took our babies and are threatening to kill them if we don't divert the power to their base::

:: Divert the power?:: wrote Duo whom had clamped his hand over his mouth to prevent his angry outburst.

:: This city owns and operates the power plant on the mountain. When the war began we cut power to their base and diverted it to a hospital and an orphanage in the valley. They get power in exchange for medical care. The children are given an education. We made an agreement with the hospital. If they try to take the plant by force we'll destroy it.::

:: Brave,:: wrote Heero,:: But stupid if you have no weapons.::

:: I know who you are.:: Heero and Duo raised their eyebrows at her,:: You're gundam pilots.::

" How is it that you know that?" asked Heero.

" I saw you once." She whispered," Please help us."

:: Mission accepted:: wrote Heero before standing up and leading Duo out. 

" Hey, can we get this to go?" asked Duo.

" Yeah, let me get you a box."

When she returned, she had several boxes filled with food," It's on the house, chefs orders." 

" Thanks." Said Duo accepting two bags filled with boxes.

Once they were outside Heero turned to Duo," What are you planning to do with all of that?"

" We're going to find the street kids that she said were still out here somewhere." Replied Duo.

" And how may I ask are you planning to do that?" 

" Incase you've forgotten, I grew up on the streets." Replied Duo turning them down a side alley.

" Hn."

Heero followed Duo silently through the streets, down twists and turns that were barely recognizable as paths. The buildings seemed to rise-up around them like the walls of a great cavern until they could barely see the night sky. They followed the maze until not even the perfect soldier was sure of where he was. After what seemed like hours, Duo stopped in front of an old rundown warehouse.

" If I were looking for somewhere to sleep this building would be perfect. I bet the inner rooms are still intact." Sighed Duo.

" You thing the kids that escaped are hiding out here?"

" Yeah, I'm pretty sure this building will be the one." Replied Duo. He was just about to find a way into the building when a small head popped out of the side alley.

" Scatter!" yelled the boy just as Heero grabbed his arm.

" Heero, that's not going to get us anywhere!" Exclaimed Duo," Hey kid, we don't wanna hurt you, we just need to talk to you."

" What could you want to talk to me about?" asked the kid trying to pull away from Heero.

" We're trying to save the children." Replied Heero.

The kid stopped struggling," You're gonna try to find the kids?"

" Yes," replied Duo," Are you hungry?"

" How do I know you haven't put anything in it?" asked the kid," Well, that nice waitress at the diner gave it to us and she's the one who asked for our help."

" Is there enough for the others?" asked the kid.

" Yeah, We'll give you one bag." Replied Duo.

" They made 'em walk east to a pole barn. It was three maybe four miles."

" Let him go Heero." Said Duo softly," How many of your gang was captured?"

" Almost all of the older kids. Scary and I managed to get the younger kids away while Melody, Dusty, and Scooter led them away."

" Melody takes care of everybody?" asked Duo.

" Yeah, She says we're the family that OZ took away from her. She makes sure that we can survive without forgetting our M… Mor…"

" Morals?" asked Duo.

" Yeah. She takes in all the kids and makes sure we take care of each other." 

" What can I call you kid?"

" I'm Tipsy." Replied the kid.

" Well Tipsy, I'll let Melody know that You and scary took care of the other kids." replied Duo handing him the bag of food.

As soon as he had the food, Tipsy ran away to gather up the other kids. It wasn't until then that Heero put together the origin of his name. His right leg was deformed, making it shorter than the other. Unsettled by the revelation, Heero looked to Duo as if for another answer. Duo was still focused on the point where the boy disappeared. After a while, the braided pilot turned his attention back to his partner. When he saw pained Prussian eyes beyond the hard exterior mask, he smiled sadly.

" The small ones are always the strongest ones." Commented Duo softly.

" Hn." Replied Heero thoughtfully," Where is that hospital care that the waitress spoke of."

" That break was probably a lot older than the life here." Replied Duo then added bitterly," Besides, who care about the street rats." 

" I do." Responded Heero softly.

" Let's get back to the others and let them know what we know and come up with a plan." Sighed Duo as he began leading the way out.

~*~~*~~*~~*~

" What do you mean they've kidnapped the children!" exclaimed Quatra pulling his head out of a maintenance compartment of Sandrock. 

" All of them, in an attempt to prevent the town from blowing up the plant." Replied Heero.

" That is a most dishonorable course of action." Replied Wu Fei Seething," We shall exact our Justice. It is the only honorable thing to do."

" Yeah, what the Fei said." Grinned Duo.

" What do we know?" asked Quatra.

" Satellite photo's have confirmed the presence of the pole barn three miles east of the city." Replied Heero.

" Tipsy followed them when they force marched the children." Explained Duo.

" The force march of children!" ranted Wu Fei.

" You said three miles?" questioned Trowa," That's a long way for children and the temperatures at this elevation drop very low. Do we have any idea how prepared for the weather they are?"

" No," Replied Heero," They waitress said that they were taken from their beds."

" Then they probably aren't very prepared." Sighed Trowa," We're going to need a truck to move the children back to town in. We're also going to need blankets and medical supplies." 

" That Girl, Melody, what do we know about her." Asked Quatra.

" I think we can trust that she'll take care of the children." Replied Duo thoughtfully.

" Why?" asked Wu Fei.

Duo looked at him as though not really seeing him," It was what Tipsy said about teaching them to take care of each other without forgetting their morals."

" Explain." Demanded Wu Fei.

Duo squirmed uncomfortably," They're poor but she's teaching them to survive poor. They take care of each other rather than prey on each other. They may steal to survive but not from anyone who can't afford to loose a little." Duo took a deep breath," And she led the Oz soldiers away while Tipsy and Scary took the littler kids and hid." 

" This is going to be a very dangerous operation." Said Heero studying a satellite map of the area, " We're going to need to time everything carefully to protect the children. We're going to have to do this without our gundams, unless we risk the children. Trowa, Wu Fei, get the supplies we'll need. Duo and I will do recon. Quatra, make contact with rebels sympathetic to our cause, I want to make sure that this never happens again."

" Isn't that dangerous?" asked Trowa amazed that Heero would risk their operation.

" Yes, But necessary." Replied Heero," We're here to prevent Civilian casualties and aren't children civilian casualties."

" He has a point." Duo Chirped. Moving forward, he ran a stealthy finger along the Perfect Soldiers spine.

Heero shivered inwardly but plowed onward knowing that it was a thank you. " If we rescue the children and leave without leaving some sort of support for the town then they will be vulnerable again."

" Heero's right." Said Quatra," They are trying to take a stand for themselves but they can't do it alone. They are vulnerable because they have families and people to love." 

" Let's get this stuff done," sighed Heero," We're on a strict time frame. I want these children home by morning and us at the next safe house." 

****

AN: Well, what do you think? I need reviews people. I want to know what you think. Should I finish this? Please review and let me know.

Duo- *carrying a very duct taped Wu Fei* Don't forget to feed the muses. * grins* namely me!

Wu Fei- * holds up sign * this is injustice.

Heero- Koi, why are you tormenting Wu Fei?

Duo- He's just so sad and lonely always ranting on and on about how everything's an injustice.

Heero- * grinning evilly * Can I help?


	2. chapter two

Disclaimer: I don't own them nor do I claim to.

Warning: Future Yaoi. Pairing: 1x2 3x4 5xSP

Author: Starlight Soul    

Beta: Bushido Samurai

**Mission**** Children**

**Chapter two**

Melody never closed her eyes. The children lying on the floor around her were more precious than a few hours of sleep. She walked cautiously, almost invisibly through the children making sure that they were all safe and warm. It was her weakness. If they threatened any of the children she knew that she would do anything necessary to protect them. Across the warehouse a child began crying and she quickly made her way to him.

"I want my mommy," He cried when she picked him up 

"I know honey," she said rocking him gently. Down near her feet a little girl rolled over to find her brother missing. Startled she sat up and looked around.

"Wesley?" she said softly before wrapping her arms around her thinly covered body.

"Are you cold honey?" asked Melody.

"Yeah, I want Wesley," she replied shivering.

"Come here, I'll help you get warm," Melody said picking up the little girl.

With the two children in her lap she began humming a random song while watching them. Upon a closer look, she realized that they were mirror twins. Everything was opposite, from their genders to their mismatched eyes. They reached across her with their free hands and held on to each other tightly, as though afraid that one of them would disappear. After a while, their blue and green eyes drifted shut, and Melody placed them next to another group of children.

"Melody, some of the soldiers are getting nervous," warned Scooter approaching from the side, "They keep whispering about gundam pilots sighted within a day of us. Do you think they'll attack?"

"I hope not," replied Melody, "Whatever happens, it's up to us to protect these children. They are helpless if the gundams attack."

"We're helpless if the gundams attack too Melody," replied Scooter.

"I know that!" she snapped, "Look Scooter, I can't turn my back on them. They have names and faces and I've already crossed the line. I know their names, I know their faces. Do you see those two children over there? They're twins named Wesley and Melissa. They're like me. They have this thing in them that makes them understand, makes them feel your pain even when you don't even know that it's pain."

"Is that what it's like for you?" Scooter asked softly, "Is that what you feel when you see people?" 

"Sometimes," she replied.

"You two! Stop talking," sneered a soldier.

"She's a pretty one," smiled his partner.

"They said we couldn't kill em," smiled the first soldier, "They didn't say we couldn't play with em."

"All that hair should make a good handle."

Scooter made to step between Melody and the soldiers but she stopped him, "Don't. If they use me, they'll leave the others alone," she whispered.

The soldier moved so quickly that there was nothing she could do before he had her by the hair, "I thought I said stop talking." Melody closed her eyes and let them lead her away; knowing what was in her future.

Duo led the way silently through the trees. They had left their motorcycles a mile back, hidden on the edge of the road. The terrain was rough but it gave Duo something other than his anger to focus on. Heero, keeping an eye out for soldiers, kept a close eye on his partner in the dappled light.

~~~~~ _Flashback_ ~~~~~~

"Heero, I might need your help with this mission," Duo informed him softly as he packed his black backpack.

Heero was pulled from his own packing by the seriousness in his partners' voice, "What do you mean?"

"This whole mess struck a nerve Heero," Duo sighed, "I haven't been this mad since… well, in a long time."

"Since when, Duo?" Heero asked.

"Since I found and killed the man who authorized the plague and the massacre." replied Duo softly.

"What happened?" asked Heero knowing it was a mission before they were partnered.

"I don't remember," Duo sighed.

"Tell me," ordered Heero, worry filled his voice.

"It was my third mission. It should have been easy. All I had to do was get in, get a disk, set my charges, and get back to Deathscythe. If anything was left I was supposed to take it out with him. I got clumsy, ran right into him. He didn't recognize me but you know me, can't keep my mouth shut. Last thing I remember is him saying, 'ah, but it got rid of all the vermin.' When I woke up, I was in deathscythe's cockpit covered in blood. There was nothing left of the base but a large crater.

"There were innocent people in that base Heero. Their names never should have made it to the death tolls."

"Listen to me Duo," said Heero," you should never have been put in that position. You will be fine on this mission."

"Heero, promise me that if it happens again that you'll protect the children."

"Duo, you aren't going to black out again."

"Promise me Heero!"

"I promise."

~~~~~~ _End Flashback _~~~~~~

Duo and Heero crouched side by side in the bushes. Below them they could see the rough parameter set up in a blind canyon. The ledge looking down on the compound was high enough that they could easily see the opposite side of the building when two guards lounged in view. As they watched two more guards came into view pulling along a girl with long blonde hair.

"Damn!" hissed Duo, "I'll bet that's Melody."

"Why?" asked Heero.

"She's dressed for it," replied Duo," Baggy layers easily hide stolen goods while providing a lot of warmth."

"She's not struggling," observed Heero.

"Less chance of getting hurt," spat Duo, "one of the first things you learn on the street, especially when you'd be willing to do anything to survive. She's probably trying to keep the attention off the more innocent kids."

"We're gonna get them out Duo," Stated Heero.

"Let's go, we need better numbers."

Heero followed Duo's example as he secured a rope to the jagged rock face. When they were part way down, Duo stopped them to peer into the opened door with his binoculars.

"I see twenty maybe twenty five more guards inside," whispered Duo, "The children are in the center of the barn. There are two of what I assume to be Melody's gang. One of them has a nasty looking gash and the other appears to be okay."

"Let's get back. We'll assume forty heavily armed soldiers," said Heero, "This is not very organized. They are lacking real security measures beyond the armed guards."

"I still don't like it. It's still too dangerous for the children."

"We don't have any choice," replied Heero, "We'll get them out."

"Let's go, we've almost lost all the light."

When Heero and Duo arrived back, they were amazed to find their safe house filled with Sally and her people. Two military issue trucks were hidden deep off the side of the road, behind the trucks was another small civilian truck heavily laden with medical supplies.

Inside the house they were greeted by Rashid and his men. In the next room, Sally was going through their supplies and talking softly with Wufei. Duo dropped unhappily on the couch next to Quatre and Trowa, content to let his partner report their findings.

"Well, what did you find?" asked Sally impatiently.

"We found the barn in a small blind canyon. There are easily scaled walls on three sides and two buildings. The children were sitting in the pole barn on the floor. Most of them are in light pajamas without anything on their feet, they were shivering pretty badly."

"Probably early stage hypothermia," mused Sally.

"They were cold, but not cold enough to be in danger. I don't think that Melody's gang will let anyone get that cold," Duo sighed.

Sally stared at him for a moment, before deciding to ask her question, "How old were you, Duo, when you were left on the streets?"

Duo looked stunned as though he didn't want to answer her, "Why does it matter?" 

"I'm curious, and it will answer a lot of questions for me," she said softly.

"Four, maybe five," he answered playing with his braid nervously.

"I thought as much," replied Sally, "Your body type just about gives it away. The other things I noticed are the most important," Duo was more than uncomfortable, as he twisted his braid around his hand. Sally watched as Heero moved behind Duo careful not to make his lover feel trapped, "At first it was the way you moved through a crowd. You disappeared in the blink of an eye. The second thing was the way you eat."

"You mean inhales his food right," commented Wufei.

"No, Duo eats very carefully. He knows how much his body can take before it will defend itself."

"Why are you doing this to me?" asked Duo pulling his knees up to his chest.

"I'm not doing it to be mean Duo," Sally sighed, "Quatre had an idea but I need this information to help me be prepared. How did you learn to watch your eating?"

Duo sighed and rested his head on his knees making his voice strangely hollow, "When they found me on the sweepers ship they gave me clothes and fed me but I ate until I got sick. I did it for weeks until a man named Jake came from another ship. He ate with me every meal for months, teaching me to measure without cups and stuff. He said if I didn't learn, I'd eat myself to death," Duo shuddered with an unknown chill, "Jake taught me a lot of things."

"Like what?" asked Quatre. He was amazed that there was so much he didn't know about his friend.

"He taught me four of the seven languages I know," replied Duo softly.

"How many?" sputtered Wufei.

"Well, I'm only fluent in seven. I can get by in a few more but there are a lot that I can only swear in," he blushed.

"What languages are you fluent in?" asked Trowa.

Duo was getting more agitated by the minute, "English, of course, was my first language but Jake taught me Japanese, Chinese, Arabic, and Russian. The professor decided that if I could learn those languages so easily it wasn't enough of a challenge so he brought in more people to teach me German, Spanish, and French."

Wufei's jaw hung open for a moment before he managed to get the words out, "So you understood everything I've said when I…" 

Duo nodded, "Do me a favor; don't leave your stuff lying around open. My curiosity still gets the better of me and although I've never intentionally invaded your privacy, I have. I know why you fight, and I know why your gundam is Nataku."

 Wufei nodded, "I underestimated you. I mistook shear boredom for not caring."

"Let's get back to the issue at hand," Heero said realizing that Duo was ready to bolt, "The children are the important issue."

"How do you suggest we go in?" asked Quatre, "A frontal attack is dangerous to the children; they would easily be used as shields and hostages."

"With the help of Rashid and his men, we can go in on multiple sides," offered Trowa softly, "The five of us can repel down the cliff while Rashid's men come in from the front. Sally's people will have to wait for our call."

"That sounds like the best idea," said Quatre softly, "Let's call Rashid in here so he knows what's going on." The blonde pilot stood and left the room for a moment before returning with the large man in tow.

"Master Quatre says you have the beginning of a plan." He said glancing around the room.

"Yes, but for this to work you and your men have to know what's going on," replied Wufei, "Our goal is to rescue the children."

"We estimated around forty heavily armed men. Their security is very bad. They seemed to be relying on the blind canyon for their parameter," Heero said as he pointed out the canyon on the map. From his laptop he printed up several satellite photos of the buildings in the canyon and the road used to approach it.

"The road will have to be taken carefully," said Quatre softly, "If they have anyone on this point of the canyon they will be able to see any vehicles approaching."

"There's a rock formation here," added Heero pointing two miles away," the trucks can be hidden there."

"Our men can move in on foot," said Rashid, "The medical team can wait with the trucks for our call."

"A couple of my people are warriors as well as medics. We'll go in with Rashid's men, that way we have a head start on dealing with injuries."

"No," replied Wufei flatly.

"No choice," Duo responded unhappily, "While we were there, several soldiers were taking a girl out to a shed."

"Duo believes that it maybe the girl Melody," Said Heero, "She wasn't fighting back but she may have been protecting the other kids by letting them take her."

"How do we identify her?" asked Sally.

"She's got long blond brown hair." Replied Duo.

"Okay, she's likely to not react well to Rashid's men, Heero, and Wufei," murmured Sally softly, "Duo, I assume that you have dealt with this stuff before."

"Yes, she's likely to trust me cause I know the streets. I'll never be able to get rid of the things that mark me a street rat," Duo Sighed, "she'll prolly trust Quatre too. I'm not so sure about Trowa. Sorry man, but you just come across too dangerous."

"I understand," Trowa said darkly.

"Okay, if the girl is found get one of us."

"The five of us will take the cliff face," said Heero," Your men come around this way."

"That will corner them and they could take the children hostage." Said Quatre softly," we need to be in there with the children secured before Rashid and his men make their move."

"Then we'll be in with the children and ready," Said Duo, "I'll take some extra knives that Melody's gang will be able to use."

"Are you sure about that?" asked Trowa.

"They are used to fighting for their lives, knives are a common weapon on the streets. It begins to come naturally after a while."

"Alright then, let's get moving," Said Heero, "Inform your men of their orders and set up on secure frequency eight. We move out in ten minutes."

~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~

A/N: Well, this chapter is finally finished. I know it took a long time but I've been really busy. I'll try to have another chapter out soon but I have to finish chapter 5 of 'To Lose Trust' and chapter one of 'Rosa Lunaris' first. I know that some of the information in this chapter seemed useless but it has a point that will be made clear later in the story. Please let me know what you think.


End file.
